


Neither Of Us Have To Say A Single Word

by Ladderofyears



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Training, Bullying, Decent Harry, Kinktober, M/M, Not Kinky At All - Sorry, Potion Dosed Draco, Saviour Harry Potter, Veritaserum, brave Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: When Draco is being badly bullied, Harry steps in and looks after him. Pre-slash.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951879
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Neither Of Us Have To Say A Single Word

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day twenty, prompt: _Veritaserum._

Harry was beyond livid. 

His heart raced with anger as he strode into the Auror Academy common room and, just as he had predicted, the teasing, bullying voices of the other Junior Initiates ceased immediately. The wizard held his wand in hand, his fingers clutching tight to the wood. 

Every eye in the room turned in his direction.

“That’s enough!” Harry said. His voice was low, but the threat of it was implicit. There wasn’t another person in the room who would have dared take him on in a duel. Two or three of the Initiates even took a step backward, cowards that they were. “You all ought to be ashamed,” Harry continued, staring hard at the assembled Aurors. Many had dropped their faces to the floor. Harry shook his head. “This here? It’s a bloody disgrace.”

In the middle of the room was Draco Malfoy, sat on the settee with his head held in his hands. 

Draco’s face was red and the wizard’s body was quivering with distress and shame. One of the other Initiates had dosed Draco’s dinnertime Pumpkin Juice with a dose of Veritaserum, making it impossible for the man to hold his tongue. 

Harry pointed his wand at the bullies. “You thought it was funny to ask Draco his sexual fantasies? How he feels visiting his Father in Azkaban? You’re vile.”

With a single swipe of his wand, Harry cast a Memory Charm. “Obliviate,” Harry whispered and silver sparkles flew from the end. Every second of the incident was immediately wiped from the minds of the room. 

“Come on,” Harry said to Draco, holding out his hand to Draco. “A couple of hours and the Veritaserum will wear off. Come back to my rooms. I’ll look after you.”

Draco’s grey eyes were wide and bloodshot. “No questions,” he mumbled, bringing up his hand to clasp in front of his mouth. 

“No questions,” Harry answered, leading Draco from the room. “Neither of us have to say a single word.”

Draco looked back over his shoulder, offering Harry a weak smile. 

“Thank you,” Draco murmured quietly. “My Saviour.” 

Harry only nodded. He wasn’t going to allow anyone to hurt Draco, not ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxxx


End file.
